


Wrong

by WinterDrake



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake
Summary: After the final battle with the Reapers, Jane Shepard awakens in a world where things happened much differently.





	Wrong

Jane Shepard woke to pain. She gasped as her body, especially her legs, throbbed in agony. She grit her teeth and blindly reached out for the bottle of painkillers on the nightstand beside the bed. She ended up knocking it over but was able to grab the bottle before it rolled off the edge. The woman then clumsily opened up the small container and dry swallowed two of the little red pills. She then sighed and lay back until the medication began to take effect.

Ten minutes later, the pain was much more manageable. Shepard slowly raised herself into a sitting position and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Inhaling deeply, the woman pushed herself to her feet. She grunted in pain as she stood.

It hurt to move. It always did. 

With painstaking slowness, she limped over to the bathroom and shut the door. This had been her waking routine for the past four days. Constant pain and the inability to do anything because of it. Sometimes  _ he  _ helped her but she hated that. Everything seemed worse when she had to rely on him.

He told Shepard that there was no way for her to go to a hospital. That there would be too many questions asked and she would end up imprisoned. After Medi-gel and a hired Salarian doctor had taken care of the worst of the Commander’s injuries, the only thing to do was allow her body to heal. Shepard didn’t think there was much medical supplies to spare after the Reaper War but somehow they had gotten enough to save her life. And even some more to help with the pain and some of the scarring.

After finishing up in the bathroom, Shepard limped over to the bed. She dropped back on top of it with a groan. Her eyes wandered briefly over to the other door in the room. It was locked. She had been locked in this room since being brought here.  _ He _ said he would allow Shepard her freedom once she was in better health and understood her situation.

The room Shepard was in was actually quite nice. It had a large bed, a table with two chairs, a bathroom and and a massive window that might have once held a beautiful view to the outside. Now the outside was just scorched rubble. Most buildings around this place had been destroyed and she rarely saw anyone outside. The room she resided in was on the second floor of a house. The window itself was made out of some unbreakable glass. The Commander had already tried breaking it and spent the next hour nursing the aches and pains she received from the attempt. The chair hadn’t broken but part of her wished it had just because she knew it might anger her captor. 

There was also a large screen to watch TV in front of a sofa in one corner and a terminal with a chair in the other corner. Shepard knew this was  _ his _ room. The drawers were still full of his things, the furniture was suited to a body type not her own. It still worked out for her well enough, though the bed was sometimes a little uncomfortable. She wasn’t sure where he was sleeping right now but she wondered why he let her sleep in his own, likely much more comfortable, room. 

He didn’t act how he was supposed to. He was being too…  _ Nice _ . He did have her locked up in this room for the last few days but he had done nothing to hurt her. Hell, he had likely saved her life. He was supposed to hate her but, for some reason, did not.

Shepard closed her eyes and tried to forget about the events in the past few months but she was unsuccessful. Her nightmares always revolved around the Reaper War and now the strange memories she carried that were her own, but also not. 

How had her life some to this? How had everything become so screwed up?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few years ago. It's not quite finished but I'm attempting to post everything I've worked on. Maybe that will give me the inspiration needed to try and finish it all.


End file.
